1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stationary game machine and particularly to a stationary game machine which comprises a dummy mover and a path of movement displayed in front of the dummy mover, the latter being control led to move along the path of movement by a player.
2. Description of the Related Art
One such game machine; known in the art is a drive game machine to control a vehicle along a road represented on an endless belt. As the endless belt is driven, various different scenes appear on the road represented on the endless belt. When a player controls a steering wheel following such changes on the road, the vehicle is steered by the player.
The road represented on the endless belt is variable not only in the direction of belt length, but also in the direction of belt width. Merely by controlling the steering wheel to turn the vehicle, the vehicle can be moved out of the road.
In such a game machine, therefore, the vehicle is adapted to move above the endless belt in the direction of belt width. As the steering wheel is operated by the player, the position of the vehicle is turned and at the same time the vehicle translates in the direction of belt width at a speed corresponding to the turning speed. In such a manner, the player is pleasured by driving the vehicle oil the variable road while avoiding obstructions represented on the endless belt.
In order to move the vehicle in the direction of belt width, the game machines of the prior art utilize a ball screw. This requires a reversible motor for rotatably driving the ball screw in the forward direction, thereby moving the vehicle rightwardly in the direction of belt width, and in the backward direction to move the vehicle leftwardly. A motor control circuit is further required which controls the forward and backward rotations of the motor rapidly in response to the movement of the steering wheel. In addition, the reversible motor used must have a rapid response to the control signal and an increased start-up output. As a result, the game machines will be or a complicated and expensive structure.
Where the ball screw is used in a game machine to move the vehicle in the direction of belt width, it is further required to control the rotational speed of the motor to control the speed of the vehicle moving in the direction of belt width, depending on the steering angle of the steering wheel. In other words, the speed of the vehicle moving in the direction of belt width must be controlled more slowly when the steering angle is smaller and more rapidly when the steering angle is larger. This also makes the motor control circuit for driving the ball screw complex and expensive.